


Smile For The Camera (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Recording, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Can I request “You look good getting fucked.. now smile for the camera” from the prompt list, with Felix please?Warnings: SMUT!!! Cursing and dirty pet names as well.





	Smile For The Camera (Pewdiepie/Reader) Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Important to know for translations in the fic:

Duktig flicka- Good girl

Liten flicka- Little girl

Knulla- Fuck

Helvete jävlas fan- Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Lilla whora- Little whore

Du gillar min kuk I dig- Do you like my cock inside you?

(All from http://www.youswear.com/index.asp?language=Swedish and Pewd’s video from a while back.

Felix had been quiet for a good fifteen minutes now. That generally meant he was done recording for the time being, so I assumed it would finally be a safe time to sneak in.  
“Knock knock,” I said softly as I rapped on the door and cracked it open.  
“What’s up babe?” Felix replied.  
He didn’t turn from his computer but motioned me in with his hand.  
“Not much. Got bored and was missing you so I thought I’d come bug you,” I explained.  
Shutting the door behind me, I tiptoed across the carpeted floor and gently wrapped my arms around his chest, resting my chin on his shoulder.  
Photoshop was up on his computer screen with some wonky pictures, probably for thumbnails if I had to guess.  
“What'cha doing?” I questioned, letting my fingers brush against his t-shirt lightly.  
His body stiffened slightly under my touch before relaxing again as he gave a throaty chuckle.  
“Working on some thumbnails for the video. Nothing too important.”  
I took his subtle hint and grinned at his reflection on the computer screen.  
Tilting my head to the side, I poked out my tongue and ran it as light as a feather up the shell of his ear and back down.  
His shiver was audible and delicious when I finally clamped my lips around his ear lobe.  
“Babe,” he grunted, “You’re distracting me.”  
Despite what seemed to be a complaint, I saw his reflection slyly smirking. Oh he wanted to play games, hmm?  
“Oh am I? My bad. I’ll just leave you alone and go take care of my problem myself then. I’m sure my trust little BOB can handle the job. Since you’re SOOO busy,” I murmured, pulling away quickly.  
Before I was even a step away from him, his chair spun around and he snatched my wrist up just to jerk me into his lap.  
“Where do you think you’re going, liten flicka?”  
I attempted a reply but couldn’t find a good enough response, brain frozen by the demanding, gruff tone in his voice. That nick name… fuck.  
“That’s right. Nowhere. You’re going to stay right here and finish what you started.”  
A hand clamped down on the back of my neck and he pulled me into a biting kiss that stole my breath away. I couldn’t resist cupping his jaw and running my fingers along his beard, shivering at the sensation of his hairs along my sensitive fingers.  
Groaning in the kiss, he nibbled at my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.  
“Shiiit!”  
Sharp and quick, he placed a bite on my lip then let me finally jerk back for air.  
My chest heaved and I couldn’t help giggling in delirium as I pressed my forehead against his.  
His bright blue eyes were dark and narrowed as I stared into them.  
“Shall I pick up where I left off then?” I teased.  
The low growl he let out was all I needed to keep going.  
Giving his beard a soft tug, I leaned in and started planting gentle kisses down the side of his pale neck. I came to a stop at the collar of his shirt and without instruction he leaned forward and reached back, swiftly pulling off the fabric.  
My eyes roamed his lithe frame for a few moments, a little whimper escaping my lips simultaneously, then I gave in and continued kissing down his body. The tip of my tongue traced each dip and hill of his belly eagerly.  
Every little gasp or groan, every twitch of his muscles, it only served to make me want him more.  
“Why are you so gorgeous?” I groaned, nipping at his navel lightly.  
He only snickered in response, cutting himself off with a moan when I ducked down and kissed at his clothed bulge.  
“Knulla, fuck Y/N !” He hissed.  
Smirking, I lifted up and let my hand take over. His thighs clenched tight under my ministrations and his cock hardened as he muttered curses under his breath.  
“Stop teasing me,” he muttered darkly.  
I rolled my eyes up slowly to meet his and gave him a little grin.  
“But it’s so fun.”  
The look he gave me was enough to make a moan slip from my lips. Instantly I went back to my previous motions, squeezing and stroking him through his jeans as my other hand came up to undo the button and zipper.  
Thanks to his impressive erection under the tight material, I needed his help to get his pants off. Lifting his hips, he made a show of sliding his binding jeans down, slowly exposing his thick cock and muscular thighs.  
“I’ll never stop loving how you look at me, liten flicka,” he murmured, reaching out a stroking a hand over my locks gently.  
Tilting my head, I shifted his hand and he slid it down my face, right where I wanted so I could plant a breathy kiss against his palm.  
The soft, sweet feeling in the air was shifted suddenly into a lust-filled tension when I leaned away from his hand and back towards his dick.  
“Duktig flicka, Y/N.”  
The praise caused my cheeks to redden as I melted under it.  
Starting right above his balls, I slid my tongue up his length in one long, slow stroke. His shudders didn’t go unnoticed when I flicked playfully over the head. I repeated the path twice before caving to my desire and sucking him between my lips.  
“Helvete jävlas fan!”  
His large hand quickly covered the back of my head and pulled me down forcefully. I quickly relaxed my mouth and let him take the lead. Up and down, he guided me under a slow but deep pace that quickly had my eyes watering and my jaw burning. Within moments his hips were thrusting up in time, and air became a precious gift between motions.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clawed at his thighs, bracing myself against the burning onslaught.  
Despite the burden of it being uncomfortable, I lived to be down on my knees for him. He made the most beautiful, animalistic sounds when my mouth was on his cock.  
Curses in both languages, growls and gasps of my name, he just came undone so perfectly.  
His hand went lax on my head but I kept the pace well enough without his guidance.  
“Fuck, enough Y/N, or I’ll be cumming before we’re even finished,” Felix grunted out thickly, tapping my head.  
I pulled back and quickly swiped the tears from my face, taking in as much air as humanly possible until I finally felt back to normal.  
Apparently he’d felt I had recovered as well because I was jerked up to my feet and being undressed in a hurry.  
Off went my shirt and bra, then he started on my pants; All the while his mouth left stinging nips down my neck and chest. I knew without even looking that there would be little red welts and marks along my skin.

I wiggled my hips and helped get rid of my clothes quicker, wanting nothing more than to be under him as soon as possible. He made a comment that was so quiet I couldn’t hear it and I tried to ask him to repeat himself, but then I was shoved back down into the chair.

My heart pounded as I cursed him hastily for the scare, but he simply smirked and winked.

When my legs were shoved up onto the arms of the chair, I realized what he had been muttering about. It was embarrassing, being sat in front of him so open and exposed, but I was able to push it aside when palmed his hand down my mound and slipped his fingers in.

“So wet for me already, Y/N.”

“Fuck!” I gasped, jumping in place and clawing at the chair arms.

Felix’s chuckle came out so low and seep it made my toes curl.

Our eyes met and I couldn’t resist reaching out and yanking him down into a messy kiss. Mewls and whimpers rushed from my mouth into his as his fingers plunged in deeper, finding that sweet spot that made my back arch almost painfully.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” he murmured against my lips.

“So fucking good,” I gasped back.

“You’re going to cum for me before I fuck you, understood?” … “I said, do you understand?!”

I barely managed to whimper out yes and then he was gone, face buried between my thighs.

I bit my lip, hoping to tamper down some of my noise, but that idea went out the window when he started using that devil tongue of his.

How he ever mastered the art of the tongue in such a way, I would never understand but I would definitely be forever grateful; And those fingers… fucking hands of a god.

My head fell against the cushioned chair with a heavy thump as I gave in to the moans clawing their way out my throat.

Letting my eyes roll open, I caught sight of his white blonde hair between my legs and shivered in glee. Rarely ever did I peek and watch what he was doing. It was hot.

As if feeling my gaze, his blue eyes popped open and met mine head on. My cheeks flushed deep red when he popped up and smirked.

“You gonna cum for me babe?” he growled lowly.

“God, yes.”

He moaned and went right back to work, grunting out, “Cum, cum for me now!”

Mere seconds later my body fell to his demand, ecstasy bursting from my core as I screamed his name. Irresistible elation encompassed every inch of my being and I grabbed at his soft strands, pulling him in closer as he fingered and sucked me past the edge. My toes ached and my thighs shook as I whimpered and moaned his name into the quiet room.

When the high began to leave my body and hypersensitivity kicked in, I nudged his forehead back and he pulled away with a gruff laugh.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he muttered, rising up on his knees.

I watched through narrowed eyes as he swiped up his shirt from the floor and wiped off his mouth and beard before tossing it back to the side. Oh the sight of that did naughty things to my aching core.

“Up now Y/N,” Felix instructed, twirling his finger, “Lean over the chair and let me see that sweet ass.”

I pouted and groaned at the effort of moving but did as he asked. As soon as I was safely kneeling on the seat of the chair, he shoved my face down against the back and held me still, his other hand landing a swift smack on my ass.

“Shit!” I cried out.

The stinging was light but still caught me by surprise when he landed a second swat.

“Javlas fan” he groaned lowly.

I twitched in anticipation, holding my breath anxiously, until he slid the head of his cock against my lips.

“Ready?” he asked, hand gently stroking up and down my lower back.

“Yes.”

Without warning he shoved in. A hell raising screech reverberated around the room and I would have thrown myself over the top of the chair if he hadn’t caught me around the waist. I tried to scold him or yell at him but all I could get out was his name mixed with a few choice curses. He went so deep it hurt, and I loved it. Hard and fast, he set a brutal pace that had a spot in the back of my mind worrying about internal bruising. Some fucked up part of me smiled about it.

“You look… so good getting fucked… now smile for the camera, won’t you?” Felix huffed out between thrusts.

My eyes lazily opened as I processed his request and finally I looked at the computer screen. In a small box at the bottom of the screen I found my own face staring back, flushed and sweaty with a look of pure ecstasy claiming my expression. Realization smacked me hard and I nearly shot up off the chair but he pinned me back down with a hearty laugh.

“You’re rec-uh!- Mother fuck… Felix! You-”

Every attempt I made, he cut off with another quick thrust of his hips.

“That’s right, say my name for the camera, lilla whora. You know you fucking like it.”

My entire body quaked under his hold as I weakly protested, but deep down I knew he was right. Even I had to admit the scene was beyond sexy. With the little square now in view, I focused on it, watching with glee as his face contorted with pleasure and his body clenched and relaxed with each thrust. It was a heavenly sight to behold.

The pleasure quickly grew to be too much and my eyes slammed shut as I pushed back against him, urging him deeper.

“Du gillar min kuk I dig? Hmm?” he snarled, landing another sharp smack to my ass as his thrusts grew rougher, then he shouted suddenly, “Answer me!”

With a panicked shriek, I cried out, “Yes! Yes I fucking love your cock in me, Felix! Just- Fuck, make me cum again!”

“Ngh, duktig flicka. When I count to three, cum,” he growled out.

My breath stammered to a halt when he suddenly leaned into me and his fingers nimbly found my clit.

“One.”

Fuck, he was whispering right into my ear.

“Two.”

From head to toes, I felt the familiar trembling start and the fire in my core rear it’s head high.

“Fuck baby, three!”

For the second time, I felt myself crying, but this time from utter relief and mind-blowing pleasure. A screech left my lips midst the moans when his teeth sunk aggressively into my shoulder. Pain mixed with the pleasure like a delicious elixir and I selfishly reveled in both.

His moans rolled across my flesh in warm breaths as he shuddered. Although I doubted it were possible, it felt like my entire body turned bright red as I felt a few drops of liquid fall against my calves.

His teeth retracted from my shoulder and gently he pulled away. I struggled for breath and words as I relaxed into the chair, wincing as my leg twinged with the warning of a cramp.

“Careful, let me help you,” Felix said quietly as I shifted.

With his assistance I got back to my feet, just to be pulled into a deep, soul-touching kiss.

I smacked my lips against his until I felt the light headed need to breathe again.

“So, not too mad?” he asked, eyes searching my face curiously.

“Hmm? About recording?”

Post-orgasm haze was a bitch. My thoughts were all over, but mostly placed on how blue his eyes were up so close to mine.

“Well, yeah,” he said with a snicker.

I took a second to think about it then shook my head.

“Nah, it’ll make for good porn later,” I replied with a wink.

By the look that came over his face, I’d say he agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
